


Witches and Wolves

by PhantoMask



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, M/M, Witch Keith (Voltron), Wolves, kind of werewolves, langst gift exchange 2020, langstron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantoMask/pseuds/PhantoMask
Summary: Keith kept getting letter after letter for months now. Someone was trying to get his attention and beg for his help.no one seemed to even know about this small village in the middle of the forest. Keith also didn't like that they had a fae protector and this "protector" wasn't doing anything to help, so he finally decided to go and help this town.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Witches and Wolves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldgalaxytea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldgalaxytea/gifts).



> I hope you like this! this is for the Langst Gift exchange. 
> 
> I'm gifting this to [GoldGalaxyTea](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/goldgalaxytea-fanfics)

Keith was sitting in his home going through his mail that he got, this is the fifth letter he got this month from the same sender. A town in a far off country kept sending him these letters, he would get them about three times a month, now these letters frantically increasing. Keith was starting to get tired of them. Even though Keith kept sending back that he was not able to help, and they were out of his work range. He felt strangely drawn to each letter that came to him. Like despair and sunshine were mixed in one parchment. 

Normally Keith wouldn’t mind going to town to and rid it of beasts, or bring some potions to heal, or help takes care of vengeful spirits, and curses. The odd thing was the letter spoke about a guardian that had been watching over them was now… the letter never fully explains, it always seems so come to a complete stop filled by harsh scratches and unreadable words. Then continue with something like ‘please remove… kill. Save them…’ like looked like it was almost painful to write. 

Keith was sure this was one of the oddest things he ever received. It was always written that way. Never fully explaining, but always begging for help. This was part of the reason Keith was put off by the whole thing. He also knew some rural villages saw some of these Fae creatures as gods or deities. He was sure they didn’t want to kill it. Just, help it? He wasn’t sure. But he didn’t believe in helping them most of the time, they almost always seem to end up being bad. Keith hated them. Yeah, he was a witch and was suppose to look at them in a different light, but he didn’t trust them and made it his personal goal to kill all these evil creatures. He did all of this for Shiro, even if Shiro told him it wasn’t a big deal, and “sometimes it happens”. Shiro would always try to explain that sometimes these creatures just turned bad, or were tricksters, to begin with, and Keith shouldn’t get so worked up about it. 

BUT HOW CAN KEITH NOT BE WORKED UP!? SHIRO IS MISSING A FUCKING ARM NOW!

Keith Took a deep breath to center himself. He didn’t want to get worked up right now. He had to decide if he was going to do this job, well he sadly knew he was going to take this job. This last letter he got was the most urgent and pleading one yet more people kept going missing.   
And as much as these letters kept weirding him out, he was still drawn to this odd, please. 

So before he knew he could stop to think about it too much he already packed and taking all the supplies he needed. He finished all the potions he needed and was leaving his spare keys on the desk. The last thing he left was a letter for Shiro and Pidge to see. 

‘ Hey guys, remember those letters we kept getting in the shop? You know the ones for me. Well, I’m taking the job, I don’t feel like wasting time. This last one was concerning. Don’t worry about me; I’ll be fine. I don’t know how long I’ll be gone so don’t wait for me. I’m leaving the shop to you, Shiro. Pidge doesn’t blow anything up.

Love-

Signed Keith.’ 

Then he sealed it with his magic cress. 

He took a deep breath, locked the door, and was out to hopefully solve this problem as soon as possible. 

___________________________________________

It was running on his fifth day of travel. He hated traveling. Always making him tired and he hates to deal with people he didn’t have to. He also refused to use fae travel like most witches did. Yes it was faster, and yes 90 percent of the time nothing ever happened besides losing something small for travel “fee”, and yes he knew it was more expensive to find a carriage and travel with a stranger. But he didn’t care. He felt safe about the whole thing, and humans seemed to talk to him less, Fae was very noisy, and still the reason Shiro lost his arm. He finally got to the town closest to the village, a small village called Arus. It seemed no one ever traveled that way anymore. Some people even didn’t know the village existed even though it was so close. The Forest seemed to repel people and wouldn’t let them cross. So no one ever went in and no one ever went out. 

“Don’t go into those woods son, they are dangerous.” Keith turned around to see an old man with old knotted fingers and a twisted back walk up to him leaning heavily on a cane. 

“One Sir, I’m not your son, and two what do you mean? What’s wrong with those woods? I have to go there.” He placed a hand on his hip and pulled his satchel closer to him.

“It’s been like this for about six months. Those woods are dangerous now, and hardly anyone seemed to remember that there is even a place in the woods. The Fea creature that lives in the woods doesn’t seem to like travelers anymore. Now This creature has gotten more restless and people who enter the forest don’t seem to return. I’m telling you it’s a day's walk to Altea so you will have to sleep the night halfway through. I’m warning you now, this use to be a happy Creature, but is now an angry man eating monster.” The older man rasped waving his cane towards the woods in an animated motion. 

“Well sir, that’s what I’m here for. Don’t worry I will be okay; I’ll be fine. Thank you for letting me know how long it will take on foot.” He said with a slight nod and started to head his way into the tall green trees. He could hear the old man shouting at him to not go, but that was all the resistance he got. 

Half the day was already gone, and he felt like it was already getting dark. Nothing strange happened; he didn’t feel anything evil just a light fog that floated around deep in the forest. He was starting to feel like the old man was just crazy and nothing was going to happen. Feeling more at ease he started to take notes about what he was going to need, listing everything that the monster might be and everything he had learned about this village before he got there. 

“What are you doing?” Keith let out a shout and dropped his book on the ground grabbing his ritual knife bringing it to the speaker’s neck in one swift motion.

“Woe woe Mullet, I mean no harm!” The chocolate skinned speaker rose his hands up into the air. 

Keith looked up and down the man making sure he wasn’t a threat. His eyes seemed to linger on the man’s slender swimmer’s body, his perfect warm sun kissed dark skin freckles seemed to lightly spot his skin light a mini galaxy. A sharp perfect face with slightly pointed ears and a devilish smile that gave off a familiar pull that completely distracted Keith from anything else.

“Hello?” He heard coming to. “Can you hear me?” A wicked grin formed on the strange man’s face. “Got enough eyeballing me in? Can you lower the sharp pointy thing?”

Keith shook his head, lowering his knife. “Sorry .” he mumbled, “I was making sure you weren't going to kill me... Or anything.” He put his knife in its holder then reached down for his book. 

“Sure you were mullet.” the man responded with a chuckle while brushing nonexisting dirt off his shoulders. 

“Why do you call me Mullet? Who are you anyway?” Keith finished picking up his book, jotting down notes. He looked up, it was getting dark. 

“Oh, little old me? Just a traveler, the name’s Lance, you’re heading to Altea aren’t you?” The traveler, Lance, said with a wave of his hands as if beckoning Keith to follow. 

“Um yeah. Do you live there?” He followed the other, guess talking wasn’t so bad. He could learn some more about the town if he was lucky. 

“I live near the town. Who are you? Why are you heading over to the town? You know the forests here are dangerous.” The vibrant man chatted not really leaving Keith anytime to answer any of the questions that were given to him. 

“Um… well I’m The witch Keith, called here to take care of a problem. Yes, I also know the place is dangerous, and don’t care.” Keith mumbled awkward finally given time to pipe in. He continued to write down things he needed when he made it to the town hoping to keep himself distracted from looking at the beautiful man. 

“So you are a witch? Will you be staying long? Will you…. um save the town,” 

He looked up. “Will I, what?” He felt a gush of wind blow past him covering his body in leaves for an instant. “When did I?” when removed the leaves from his face he found out that the man had vanished from his sight and he was now standing at the front gate of Altea.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Keith looked at the town and everyone seemed like they were just spending their lives living peacefully. He was quite perplexed by the whole thing. From the letters, it seemed that they were being tormented. But now that he is here they don’t seem to be tormented. These people… it was so warm, everyone was smiling, laughing, playing. Keith had never seen a place so warm and joyful in this life. 

Keith wasn’t going to let this stop him. He had a mission, plus he had already been traveling for so long that he didn’t want to think about traveling back just because these people seemed to not have a problem, and… that strange man. He wondered where that man had gone. Keith was pretty sure out of all the odd things from this place, that boy was the oddest thing here. wandering around the town he could feel eyes on him, even though he was uncomfortable he sucked it up and started asking around about the letters and monster.

“Sorry, I don’t know what you’re talking about stranger,” 

“We can’t send letters outside the town,”

“People never leave this village…”

“We are protected here,”

“The Fae that lives here guard this place.”

Keith was feeling stressed, no one seemed to be giving him a straight answer, and night had fully set. So he decided to stop the questions and look for a place to spend the night. 

“Um, excuse me, I'm wanting to take lodging here.” Keith walked into a small inn called The Castle and made his way to the front desk that was vacant. The place was clean and the lights were on but there was no one in sight. “ hello?” he rang the bell that echoed in the entire room. 

CRASH!

He let out a scream, swiftly turning around to see a young woman with long white hair and sparkling blue eyes. “Hello, welcome to The Castle!” she seemed to almost float to him. 

“Um hello. I’m, um, looking for a room.” Keith spoke softly rubbing his finger and thumb together to ground himself, he wasn’t good with such bright people. 

“Of course!” she rushed to the desk and started to go through the booking. “I’m sorry that I didn’t come out sooner… We haven't had a visitor for a long time. Anyway, my name is Allura. My uncle and I own this Inn. Are you hungry? I just finished dinner, and if we hurry Coran won't have time to mess with it.” she looked up at him with a bright smile handing Keith his room key. If Keith had any interest he would say she was the most beautiful woman alive, but He didn’t. To him, this was just a bright and dazing woman who was being nice. 

“Um, thanks… and yeah dinner sounds nice.” He tried to smile following her to his room to set his things down before dinner. 

After setting up his room he found himself sitting in a small dining area. Keith wasn’t good with people, the most he dealt with was short visits from clients and of course Shiro and Pidge, but now he is sitting in this small room with two people he never met. 

“So Keith, you come from Tarra, don’t you? That must have been a long trip.” Allura smiled softly, talking small spoonfuls of the stew she had prepared earlier. 

“Uh, yeah... Took me five days.” He said shyly while he ate.

“Oh wow, that must have been hard for you, young man. you said you were also summoned here from a letter?” the orange mustache man spoke animatedly. 

Keith rubbed his fingers together nervously. “Uh yes, do you know anything about who might have sent the letters. The letter said that there was a monster that needed to be eradicated. That’s what I came here to this town to do.” 

“I can’t say I know where these letters might have come from. But we do have a guardian that protects this town. He’s not a monster but he is not human. He has been protecting this place for a long time… even though people have started to go missing.” Allura explained. 

“ Thank you for letting me know, I wouldn't want to hurt your protector. But I would like to warn you that I believe that all creatures should be eradicated. I won't hurt your ‘protector’ but I do think that it might be the one hurting your people.” he stood up pushing his chair back. “Anyway thank you for the meal, I hope not to trouble you for long.” he then left for his room, hoping the morning would provide some answers. 

Keith found himself in a restless sleep. He hated sleeping in other places that weren't his home. Even with all the protective barriers, the room he never felt fully safe. Just when he was finally able to fall asleep he was startled awake by the sound of glass breaking. He looked around not seeing anything out of the ordinary in his room. Pulling his red over nightshirt that almost reached his knees, he was pretty sure he stole it from Shiro, he started to look around the room. 

When he got to the window he was in shock. There on the dirt path in front of him stood a wolf, but not an ordinary wolf. His foggy chestnut fur that stood around 5 feet tall on all four paws. The Wolf seemed to float like fog seemingly never fully there but also completely solid. Two deep blue eyes felt like Keith's soul was being easily read. 

Keith felt drawn to this being like he was being called. Part of him knew he should grab things that would protect him. But he was just so drawn to this being that he let his pale legs go over the window and his body dropped to the dusty ground. 

His legs took him to the forest. The wolf was never too far in front of him, always looking back at him. While going deeper in the forest Keith started to feel more himself he noticed each time the chestnut wolf looked at him, its eyes would shift from the most beautiful blue eyes to a sickly yellow color and a grimace on its face, then back to blue. 

Finally, Keith found himself in the middle of the forest. He looked around seeing he was in a fairy circle and started to panic.

Not wanting to be taken to the fae realm, “why did you take me here!” he yelled, taking a fighting stance. “What do you want?” 

The wolf turned around facing him, it let out a whimper. eyes shifting again. “Help… kill me… them…” a raspy voice seeped through the air with longing and pain. 

“What do you mean? I don’t understand what you're talking about.” Keith reached for his dagger only to realize he had left it at home and only had his late mother's necklace for protection. 

The eyes of the wolf turned to its sickly yellow color and it howled in pain. Slamming its face on a tree next to it, growling and whimpering. It looked over at Keith’s saliva dripping from his maw. 

Then it lunged at Keith and it was all he could to duck out of the way. “so I see the monster here has gone mad. I knew it would. No creature is truly good.'' He turned around to see a large paw reach. All he could do was grab his necklace to say a quick incantation bringing up a red barrier that threw him to a tree. Spots floated in his vision, all the air left his lungs and his body hit the ground with a low thud. The last thing that flooded his vision was a soft blue light and dark chocolate skin followed by a scream of pain. 

Then darkness.   
___________________________________________________________________________

Sunlight kissed pale skin, his eyes fluttered open slowly. Looking around he could see leaves drifting around him covering him like a blanket. He let out a soft moan rolling over in the grass. 

“Seems like you're awake now.” a warm voice rang into his ears and he couldn’t help but smile. “And man what a pitiful sight. Just laying there in the grass in the forest, in what looks like a nightgown.” A burst of laughter sang in the air like the ocean waves shifting the forest around him.

Keith looked towards the voice seeing the same chocolate skinned man sitting on top of a tree stump. He smiled, and Keith could swear the world around him rotated giving him the greatest sense of vertigo.” where am I?” He asked, slowly sitting up. 

“I just told you, You are in the forest. Looks like you got into a fight. You’re okay, aren’t you? You seem like a strong witch?” He chuckled, leaping off his perch strolling to Keith reaching out his hand. 

Keith stared at the hand for a moment slowly reaching up and grasping it. “Thanks… what are you doing here?” he stood up brushing himself off. He felt odd, the whole night felt like he drifted through a fog. 

“I was taking a walk and happened to see you sleeping so soundly. During the day these woods are mostly safe if you know where to travel.” he chuckled lightly. “Come on let's head back to the town. I’m sure you're hungry.” 

Keith could help himself be drawn by such a friendly and bright person. “ yeah I guess so. Your name is Lance right?”

“Ah, so you did remember!” Lance’s eyes brightened showing off distinct blue eyes while his eyebrows shifted up and down. “well let's get going.” He led Keith out of the woods. Chatting all a while.

Keith had never seen someone who was bright and lively. It was all he could do to ask Lance a few small questions. “Um so, I heard from the innkeeper, Allura, that there was a so called guardian in these parts. Could you tell me anything about this beast?” Keith was happy he made it to the inn without being seen and was able to change and was now traveling the town with Lance.

“Yes! That’s right. I heard that he was a sexy strong Fae, That turns into a wolf.” Lance looked over to see Keith roll his eyes with a tired sigh and all Lance could do is chuckle. “ anyway, he has been protecting these lands for a long time. But lately, something has happened. Darkness… and no longer hungry for simple livestock. People have been going missing...” Lance spoke softly. “You need to save this town before it is destroyed from the…”

“Lance, it’s good to see you…” 

Keith saw Lance go ridged and clam up. “Who might you be?” Keith asked quickly with a bite in his voice. 

“Oh, you are the Witch that has come to town. I am Priest Lotor, and this is my mother, Shaman Haggar. Why don’t you have tea with us?” This Lotor seems to speak to Keith as if he was an afterthought. “Not a lot of newcomers come here, and especially stay in this small place.” 

“So you want me to have tea with you guys? Were you the one who sent for me?” Keith asked trying to push away this bad feeling he had. 

“You could say so,” Lotor walked over to Lance gently brushing his face with his long slender fingers.” Lance, dear, join us. I’m sure you haven’t eaten yet.” He smiled, removing his hand from Lance’s face who only nodded mutely. “Good, glad to hear it.” 

“I guess I could spare some time to hear you out.” He looked over to Lance in concern. He didn’t want to leave Lance alone with this man, and he was sure if he said no Lance would leave with the man on his own. That was even more upsetting than dealing with a creepy man and Keith’s hatred for dealing with people.

“So Keith you tell me that you were sent many letters for several months?” Keith Watched Lotor sip slowly on his drink. “ you know I would love to see a demonstration of your power.” Lotor spoke softly and reached over and pet Lance’s lap. 

Keith could hardly keep himself still seeing this act. He didn’t know their relationship, but he got a feeling it wasn’t good. he just wanted to punch the man in front of him. “Well, I’m afraid you will be missing out because I am not going to use my magic as a party trick. I’m going to be gathering supplies, I mostly use herbal magic, and banishing magic, so even if I want to, I couldn’t show you.” Keith stood up and reached his hand out. “Lance, I do believe it’s time for us to head out.”

Keith was relieved to see Lance starting to get up, but before he could even take a step Lotor grabbed his arm, ”Where do you think you're going?” Keith could only watch as Lance’s eyes widened in what seemed like fear.

Keith knew if he didn’t speak up soon he was going to lose it and probably hurt someone. ``I’m sorry Priest Lotor but I was promised a tour of the town. And Lance was complaining about an old injury, I was going to see if I could do something about it.” Keith let a glaring slip from his expression. He was not a patient man and it was dwindling quickly.

Keith swore Lotor had given him a death glare, but Keith couldn’t find it in him to care.” well if you were promised first then there is nothing I can do. I hope you have a wonderful day.” Keith was relieved when Lotor releases Lance’s arm. “But if I was you I would not stay in this town long. It seems to be cursed.” 

“Thank you for your concern but that is why I’m here, to deal with curses.” Keith bowed lightly and gently grabbed Lance by the hand and marched his ways out of the room.

Once they made it out he noticed the way Lance’s shoulders dropped slightly. “Th-thank you. We don’t… uh get along.” Lance stumbled out his words. 

“Hey, no problem. That guy seemed like a creep. When did he get to this town?” Keith asked letting his feet take him down the uneven rocky pathway. 

“He and his mother moved here a little over six months ago.” Lance followed, Keith was sad to see Lance seem to lose some of his lusters he had earlier. 

“Wait! Isn’t that when the monster started to get violent?” Keith tried to ask. 

Lance looked over at him. “I can not say.” Then he just shrugged. “Did you say you need to get some supplies! Come, I'll take you to the best places.” Lance smiled, grabbing Keith’s arm dragging him around as if Keith was a small child. 

At first, Keith felt awkward being dragged around by someone who he had barely known. But as the hours passed Keith started to feel more at ease. It didn’t even take long for him to finish all the shopping he needed, and with a little help, he was able to get it all to his room. 

“Thank you, Lance. It was nice to get everything in one go.” Keith mumbled feeling a little worn out from everything. 

“Not a problem! It was nice to go around town. “Lance had lazily taken a seat on his small couch. “But man, Mullet, you got a lot of things.” he looked behind his eyes Keith with a smirk. 

“Well yeah I have a lot of work to do,” he exclaimed as he finished pulling up the last bit of his things, strengthening the small barrier that was around the area. He didn’t want to lose all his things or have someone sneak upon him. “Well, that just about does it. And it has been nice but I need to get the rest. It is almost nightfall…”

“Shit! Your right!” Lance jumped up from his couch. “Sorry to just dash but I’ll see you later.” 

And before Keith even realized it, Lance was already gone out the door. Keith couldn’t help but feel a little lonely and the room felt colder. 

While days seemed to flash by in what felt like hours to Keith. He started to feel at home in this small village. It was quaint and nice. Even if people sometimes went missing, people never seemed to be upset about the whole thing. Of course, they mourn the dead. And yeah people were sad that people were dying, but overall they did their best to keep going and fortified their homes to keep them safe, and Keith was happy to be there to help and give protection. 

He even met this joyful large man, Hunk, who owned a bakery. This man told him a little more about the town. How they always seemed to be disconnected from the rest of the world. How to sense these murders seemed to start happening bright blue lilies started to show up at the edge of the village. It was like whoever knew about these murders, someone seemed to be asking for forgiveness. Hunk talks about how travelers would come to visit often for the people’s textiles and herbs. But about six months ago people stopped showing up, and then people started to go missing. 

Keith was always happy to get more information. Though it was off that the people seemed to never mention the priest or the oracle. The people also only mentioned Lance as no more than a wandering boy who seemed to be the only visitor, and it seemed odd to him. Not to mention that since Keith got there the killing seemed to stop. 

Over these days he would see Lance often. It was nice. Keith never felt happier. He didn’t completely understand it but it was like a breath of fresh air every time he was around Lance. The man never seemed to have a problem in the world. Keith did find it odd that Lance would vanish every night before dark. 

After about two weeks of talking to the people, helping them with protection, small talismans, and being with Lance. he started to see the bright boy less and less. Every time the two got together the dark circles had now formed under Lance’s eyes and grew darker and darker with each passing day. Keith was starting to worry for him. And couldn’t get that nagging feeling that something bad was happening behind Keith back and no matter what he did he couldn’t seem to figure out what was going on with Lance and this village. 

Then at the end of the second week, the Killing started to happen again. Keith also stopped seeing the once bright boy, and every time he tried to enter the forest it felt like a barrier was keeping him from entering. The trees seemed to be dying. The dark fog that lingered in the edge of the forest, now thought like a muddy swamp, even if it was the middle of the day. 

One night while the fog was particularly thick. Keith was getting ready for bed when he heard a noise outside the window. When he looked outside he saw a flash of dark brown fur and blue, no yellow eyes. But instead of feeling drawn this time, he could think clearly. With swift thinking, he rushed over to all his supplies and grabbed them up, and rushed out of the window following the monster. He wasn’t going to be defeated this time. 

He made it to the edge of the forest. And when he took a step into the forest the fog to clear a path for him with each step he took. He didn’t take any time to linger and just rushed into the forest following the wolf and the path the fog was getting him. He finally made it to the middle of the forest. It was the same place he had woken up two weeks ago. Keith looked around to see the wolf lying in the middle of the clearing. 

Slowly Keith made his way to the large wolf when it leans over and coughs up blood. The wolf glances over at Keith as his eyes changed colors from that sickly yellow to a very familiar blue. 

Everything finally seemed to come together and he realized who he was seeing“Lance?” Keith gasped out. Then watched as the wolf transformed into a very familiar boy. “What’s the meaning of this Lance? What’s going on?” 

“Sorry… couldn’t say anything…” Lance fumbled to his knees then continued to cough up blood. 

Keith felt conflicted on one hand he wanted to help and save the man he had grown to care about, but on the other hand, Keith had a hatred for all fae and felt odd about making an exception. All Keith could do was stand there lost and confused. 

Rustling, then a low chuckle made Keith yank around forgetting about Lance’s prone body.and to Keith’s horror Lotor and Hagar seemed to float out of the fog and trees. “Lance, you retch. What happened? Weren't you supposed to trance the pray?” when Lotor spokeKieth couldn’t hello but feel so sick.

“What are you talking about? What’s going on?” Keith shouted. Reaching his hand in his pouch for his ritual knife 

Lotor just completely ignored Kieth. Keith wasn’t really surprised but didn’t like it when Lotor just made his way to Lance. So Keith rushed his way in between the two he had to have answers, and He was completely compelled to protect Lance. “I was talking to you? What are you doing?” 

Lotor glanced at him and just scoffed, “you have no right to speak to me in such a manner.” the man grimaced then looked back at Lance and before Keith could stop him, Lotor spoke a swift spell. 

The next thing Keith knew Lance was screaming in pain, he turned around to see Lance’s back arched unnaturally, fur growing and shrinking, Face elongating then forming back to human. What felt like an entirety, Lance's body settled into his wolf form.  
“Lance are you okay?” He asked cautiously. He cautiously made his way to lance. When he reached out for the Large wolf body. Leaves cracked in quick succession behind him making Keith spin around as a means to protect himself, but the only thing he noticed was the silver locks that floated past him.

Before Keith could do anything to stop Lotor from reaching Lance the man was already there. Fingertips glowing and words flowing through the man's mouth, and Lance howling in pain. “Lance, kill them all.” whispered in the wind and Lance looked over at Keith’s eyes glowed a sickly yellow and it was all Keith could do from taking steps back.

The wolf growled standing to its full height. “Lance. It’s okay it’s me Keith.” he had to think fast. He never thought in a million years he would be trying to stop a demon without killing it. 

Flash.

Red blood.

Then searing pain.

Keith realized he was now laying on the ground with blood dripping off his face. He heard the pounding of feet stomping towards him, and he barely rolled out of the way in time to feel the ground next to him crash throwing dirt on his face mixing with the blood. 

“Haha, see the power of the once fae protector turn your body into ash'' Lotor laughed menacingly. 

Keith stood up trying to cover his bleeding face. “I will stop this! Why are you doing this?” Keith had to take another roll in the ground throwing herbs at Lance. Then apologies when Lance started to cry in pain rolling his snout on the dirt. 

“Those wretched Alteans must die.” The shaman shouted, seeming in joy about the outcome that was taking place in front of the evil woman. “They are lower life forms who once had power, and threw it away.” she started laughing,” They must perish!” 

Woosh!

Thud!

He was lucky he had just enough time to with her speech that he was able to throw his knife into her chest hitting her right in the heart. But that was all the time he had because the next thing he knew his body was traveling through the air smashing into a tree, and all the air in his lungs left him.  
”Lance! Now is your chance to break free of that curse!” He tried to scream out.

“How dare you slay my mother!” Lotor screamed, starting to rush towards Keith! “You must di…” 

Blood splattered on his face and Lotor’s body fell on top of him. Keith looked down to see a clawed hand seeping out on the now dead man's body. 

“Keith… I’m so sorry... “ Lance removed his arm from the man's body,” I remember… I remember everything!” Tears poured down Lance’s face. “Kill me, please. Make me repent for my sins!” 

“Lance… are you okay?” he asked tiredly. 

“what?”Lance looked at him in shock. 

“Are… you okay?” Keith asked again, more determined this time getting his footing. 

“Yes but that’s not the point.”Lance started again. But he stopped in his panic when Keith pulled Lance into a strong hug. 

“I’m glad you are okay…” Keith pulled him close holding him tight. “I was so worried.”

Lance started to shake. “But..” but Keith shook his head to stop him, and Lance just started to bawl his eyes out. Keith was glad it was finally over.

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Keith found his place in this small town. It took him a while to heal up. He had broken his arm and now has a large scar across his face. 

Now that the whole thing was over the haze that seemed to follow the town was completely cleared. Travelers started to show up in the town and the people started to flourish. Keith opened a new shop where Lotor used to reside. Clearing it of all bad spells, he was happy to open a cure curse shop. 

He found himself wandering into the woods like he found himself doing often. Sense the insisted he hadn’t seen Lance. He missed him and felt a deep set of loneliness, so every evening he would find himself wandering the woods it hoped to find.

“Lance… I hope you come back…” Keith spoke slowly, dragging his hands on the tree that he was slammed into all that time ago.” please come back to me…” he slowly rested his head on the tree.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading check me out on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phantomaskadrien13)


End file.
